


[Translation]节奏光剑Beat Saber

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book's narration style, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I put way too much research into this, Illustrations, Pre-Armageddon, Set in the year 2018, Third person but in Crowley's POV, fun with footnotes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 克鲁利邀请亚茨拉菲尔玩电子游戏。准确地说是《节奏光剑》。





	[Translation]节奏光剑Beat Saber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beat Saber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213302) by [Katy133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy133/pseuds/Katy133). 



> 我看到有人用《波希米亚狂想曲》配《节奏光剑》，再想想歌词，就想到了《好兆头》[a]。于是一个梗出现了——克鲁利觉得他扮作的人类是那种会玩《节奏光剑》的。
> 
> 所以现在我脑海中浮现出这样一幅画面：亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一起用皇后乐队的歌玩《节奏光剑》，结果你们可能都会因为这篇文恨我……
> 
> 这个梗好傻的，《节奏光剑》是全新游戏，这俩人手头最新的东西应还停留在90年代。当然了，电视剧设定在2019年左右。
> 
> 我不敢相信我的第一篇不可言说好基友的文会写他们玩《节奏光剑》。XD

 

**节奏光剑**

Katya133

克鲁利对电脑游戏很感兴趣。

他对出现在海格特的第一台电玩机记忆犹新。这种四四方方的新发明将取代酒吧里的弹珠机。没过多久，甚至能霸占一整栋楼。

电玩城不是克鲁利的主意，但是投币口是贪罪的绝佳来源。[1]

然后，是电脑游戏。克鲁利与这种新兴产品的初遇是在玛莎百货，盒装维多麦免费附赠的光盘。他为了买游戏不得不去买这种麦片，拆开后才意识到他还需要一台电脑，于是就买了一台。

克鲁利了解到世界上有各种各样的电脑游戏。你可以扮演詹姆斯·邦德，也可以拯救遭受“自发性大规模存在危机”的星际飞船[b]。还有讲灵思风巫师的[c]。

克鲁利当机立断——他是那种喜欢电脑游戏的人----或者说他努力扮作的人类是。

然后万维网出现了。

克鲁利喜欢用谷歌搜索自己，喜欢到他亲自发明了用谷歌搜索自己这一的概念。

克鲁利也会在网上搜索其他东西，好比探索兔子洞，就是在这个过程中他发现了《节奏光剑》。

对于那些不熟悉《节奏光剑》的人，我们先暂停讲解一下……

《节奏游戏》是一款需要玩家头戴虚拟现实头盔，手操两把荧光棒切割随音乐同步出现的飘浮立方体的音游。

目标是打榜，所以要尽可能地不漏切目标，最好一个都不漏。

想象一个外太空的黑暗虚空。浩瀚的星空，闪烁着红色和蓝色的火花。

这就是《节奏光剑》。

克鲁利看到有人在网上提到它，还纳闷这人为什么这么大惊小怪，在观看了一个游戏视频后，他决定了——入手。

***

克鲁利后退了一步欣赏他的杰作。他已经把设备装好了[2]——照相机的三脚架整齐地放在他的大平板电视机的两边，屏幕上闪烁着红蓝两色的“节奏光剑”字样。

意识到他需要更多的空间来玩这个游戏，克鲁利挥了挥手，咖啡桌迈开腿滚去厨房了。

他立刻喜欢上了用塑料控制器指向屏幕上东西的感觉。毕竟，指指点点和打手势是他的专长。

他看了看选项菜单。

 _好家伙_ ，克鲁利想， _这游戏可以由双人打配合。_

***

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利喜欢一起看电影。他们要么在电影院(后来更常被称为“影院”)看[d]，要么在克鲁利的豪华平板电视上看，或者用亚茨拉菲尔书店后面那台可靠的老爷机。

他们会坐在一起看电影。里面可能有魔鬼和天使，也许没有。如果他们是在私下里观看，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利会时不时暂停一下，对那种只有6000岁的生物才会觉得搞笑的事物大笑一场[3]，因为那部历史剧发生的时候他们就在那里。

他们从中学到了很多流行文化，包括1976年的《凶兆》，这部电影最终激发了克鲁利的十一年大计，该计划最终以灾难收场[4]。

他从未能说服亚茨拉菲尔尝试电子游戏。天使的电脑只用来报税。亚茨拉菲尔从未怀疑过电子游戏是否真的伤害了图书产业，个中原因当然是因为电子游戏完全忽略了他的存在。

克鲁利准备打电话了。他需要想出一个策略。 _邀请他过来试试_ ，他想。他得说服天使这将是一次愉快的经历。他不得不以走过路过不能错过的方式去推销。

你也需要问了，为什么克鲁利要在这件事上花这么大力气？毕竟看上去他的这种执着追求怎么看怎么像发疯。即使他成功了，又有什么收获呢？让天使发现音游的存在？虽然有人持这种论调，但是电子游戏可不是什么邪恶之路。哪怕在人行道粘硬币都比它有意义[5]。

克鲁利看了看自己收藏的太阳镜[6]，思索了一会儿今天该戴哪一副。他选择了约翰·列侬款。

他拿出手机，按下了呼叫按钮。

短暂的等待音后——。

“喂？”熟悉的声音说。

克鲁利深吸了一口气。停顿了一下。

“想和我喝一杯吗，天使？”

好吧。

***

酒精是一种奇妙的社交润滑剂。

如果人类没有发现葡萄和谷物，有些问题永远也不会被提出，诚实的回答也只会烂在肚里。醉酒拨号将成为历史。半数人得跟求婚宣言说拜拜。口风不紧，船也不会沉。

天堂和地狱的的两个基层公务员也是如此。

“那是一瓶非常好的拉——拉菲。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他舒舒服服地坐在克鲁利的白沙发上，端着他的玻璃杯。“谢谢。”

“我有个好主意,”克鲁利在他旁边低声说道。“那个，《节奏光剑》，我们应该一起玩！”

他没打算这么直白地提出来。克鲁利知道诱惑他人的诀窍是在谈话中巧妙地植入你的暗示。

“那是什么？”

“《节奏光剑》,”克鲁利说，意识到现在没有退路了。“这是一款‘电子游戏'。”

“哦，对了。你以前跟我说过电子游戏。”

该死。“这个不一样！这是VR的！”

“VR？那是什么？”

“意思是……思是……我忘了，没关系啦，这个游戏是新家伙。今年才出的。《节奏光剑》。我们应该玩玩。比如现在。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉思了一会儿。“光剑是一种剑，对吧？”

“这是个游戏。”

“是剑。”

“随便你啦,”克鲁利挥动着他那只空着的手说。“问题是，不管它是什么，它也是款游戏。”

“哦。”

“对。这是款音游，你等待飘浮的立方体出现——”

“飘浮的立方体？我不——”

“你把它们切开。”克鲁利一边说着，一边挥动着拿着空杯子的手臂。

“你为什么要把它们切开？”

“这是场游戏。都是游戏的一部分。”醉醺醺的克鲁利有点不耐烦了。

亚茨拉菲尔低头看着手里的空酒杯。“好吧好吧。我来试试。”

“太棒了！”克鲁利站了起来。“你最好醒一下酒。”

由于酒精从他们的血液中消失了，两人的面颊都失去了红润的颜色。那种温暖、发光的微醺感也离开了他们。同时消失的还有酒杯。

“会很棒的。”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔站了起来。克鲁利发现天使有些忧心忡忡。也许彻底醒酒不是个好主意。

“我……不觉得这是我的……领域……”

克鲁利装作随意地说。“你对电脑也是这么说的。还有打字机。还有印刷机。这只是下一代新产品。”

“随你怎么说。”

“我说真的。”他轻轻地推了一下天使。“相信我，你会喜欢的。”

克鲁利指了指对面的平板电视。屏幕亮了。

“你只需要随着音乐跳 _一会儿_ 舞。你会跳舞，对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有翻白眼，但你可以从他的声音里听出来他翻了。“我亲爱的男孩，我知道——”

“除了加伏特，天使。”

“我当然会跳其他的！”亚茨拉菲尔撒谎了。

克鲁利冲着亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑。“我示范一下。到下一首歌我们一起来。”

***

 _我看到一个人的侧影_ ，弗雷迪·墨丘利的声音从你不想知道价格的音箱里传出。

克鲁利玩，在亚茨拉菲尔旁边看。

克鲁利时不时地瞥他一眼，看看他的反应。嗯。亚茨拉菲尔看起来并不冷漠。也不感到厌烦。只是在好奇地观察。

好吧。挺有希望的。

克鲁利挺直了身子，尽量不大张大合。亚茨拉菲尔扬起了一条眉毛。

克鲁利手中的控制器看起来像一个光秃秃的剑柄，剑刃的位置取而代之的是一个塑料白球。

在银幕上，它就像是一把光剑，跟那个大卖科幻系列电影里差不多，片子里充斥着穿着浅色睡袍的魔法师，机器人都跟垃圾桶似的。

“所以当你移动的时候它也会移动？”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“没错。人类的科技真是神奇。”

克鲁利举起一只胳膊挥了挥，但没切到。

“只是时机没把握好。不用担心。”

亚茨拉菲尔礼貌地点了点头，克鲁利试着重新找回节奏。

音乐慢了下来。

_什么都不重要……_

“我记得宾利车上就放过这首……”亚茨拉菲尔说。

歌曲结束了，屏幕转换成了克鲁利这次的得分。

克鲁利垂下双臂，尽量不让自己看起来筋疲力尽。他的手重得像是装了铅块。

12分。

“太好了！”亚茨拉菲尔说，他的双手热情地紧握在一起。“让我试试。”

克鲁利自信地抬起下巴，表现出自我感觉良好的样子。

但事实是，最好的舞指不在地狱[8]。

“给,”克鲁利说着，递给亚茨拉菲尔一个控制手柄。“你拿蓝的。我用红的。”

***

_因为爱是一个如此古老的词……_

亚茨拉菲尔站在克鲁利旁边。天使左手拿控制手柄。恶魔右手拿控制手柄。

克鲁利预计，亚茨拉菲尔学习《节奏光剑》跟他学习这个世界上的许多其他事情一样，要花好一番功夫。至少，他需要花上和克鲁利一样多的时间练习才能达到他现在的水平。

他错得离谱。

事实证明亚茨拉菲尔非常非常擅长这个。他非常擅长像握剑一样握住手柄，然后用它来击中目标[9]。

“这就像骑小轮车一样。你永远不会忘记。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利哼了一声，表示同意。

_这是我们最后一支舞。这是我们最后一支舞。这就是我们自己。_

__

这首歌结束了，两人都喘了会儿粗气。

668分。

克鲁利皱起了眉头。“还不错。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑容满面。

***

接下来是另一首歌。

_哦。你让我生活的有意义。无论这个世界能给我什么。_

现在，天使和恶魔都来劲了。他们的动作完全同步[12]。

“真好玩。”亚茨拉菲尔说，声音里充满了暖意。

“对。”

他们默默地继续着，音乐充满了整个空间。

天使皱起了眉头。“你为什么要我来玩？你不会告诉我这是 _你们的_ 人发明的吧？”

“ _不_ ,”克鲁利轻蔑地说。“你想的是电视。这不是天堂也不是地狱的杰作。它属于 _人类_ 。”

_我和你在一起这么久了……_

“那么……我们为什么要玩？”

“呃，那个。我的意思是， _从逻辑上讲_ ，如果我们在一起玩这个，那么,”克鲁利停顿了一下，特别戏剧性地挥了下手柄。“从技术上讲，我们是在阻止彼此行善或者作恶。所以我们是在工作。”

“啊。对。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“没错。”

“是的。没错。”

“当然。”

“非常好。”

“正是如此。”

“是的。”

_我的感觉是真实的。我真的爱——_

咔嚓。

亚茨拉菲尔把电视切成了两半。

切得干净利落，好比光剑切黄油。凶器就插在电视机柜上。火花飞溅，但没点燃任何东西。碎成两半的屏幕忽明忽暗地闪烁着。

“游戏结束,”克鲁利直截了当地说。这是一个糟糕的玩笑，但他忍不住。

亚茨拉菲尔看着被谋杀的电视机。“哦，亲爱的……”

恶魔耸耸肩。“没关系,”他说，试图掩饰自己暗自松了一口气。虽然他喜欢和亚茨拉菲尔一起玩，但他不喜欢输给他。

屏幕会修好的。然后他们会一起看007电影。

***

【作者注】

1 还有怒罪，比如机器投了币却钱不干活，玩家会沮丧而绝望地怒摇机器。从旁观看时超赞。 [ 返回 ]

2也许“装好”说得不太对：他是装好了三脚架，但是忘记把VR头盔从层层包裹的盒子里拿出来了。克鲁利不知道玩家需要戴头盔才能玩这个游戏，但他没有戴也照样玩。他还忘了给三脚架插电。 [ 返回 ]

3“为什么要让古罗马人一口英国口音？！”一天晚上，亚茨拉菲尔边笑边说。 [ 返回 ]

4详见《好兆头：巫女艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书》 [ 返回 ]

5或许没人这么说。再说了，他相当相当喜欢某个天使了。 [ 返回 ]

6恶魔几个世纪以来收集的墨镜已经占据了一个小型的步入式衣橱[7]。 [ 返回 ]

7附加说明：克鲁利搬家时向来很少带东西，而且养成了随手召唤衣服的习惯。尽管如此，他还是喜欢把所有的墨镜都放在一起，因为都尽在眼前的时候挑选起来比较容易。 [ 返回 ]

8恶魔的舞步就像欧洲电视歌曲大赛的淘汰选手一样。 [ 返回 ]

9给美国人和其他外星生命形式的建议：记住，塑料制成的粗糙剑柄与真正的剑只有一步之遥。VR剑不同于真剑。仅仅因为你擅长玩《007黄金眼：中装上阵》并不意味着你天生就是管理培训课上用漆弹射击的神枪手[10]。 [ 返回 ]

10附加说明：除非你是个天使。在这种情况下，你可以进入一个游戏，用惊人的意志力把VR剑变成真正的光剑[11]。 [ 返回 ]

11说了这么多，重点就是，亚茨拉菲尔，前伊甸园东大门的天使，把剑变成真的了。但是他和克鲁利都还没有意识到这一点。这点相当重要，所以请注意一下。 [ 返回 ]

12虽然还没有完全跳起舞来。更像是同步的“嗖嗖”声。 [ 返回 ]

【译注】

[a]其实我觉得《波西米亚狂想曲》和GO的关系只有别西卜那句？视点人物那么没安全感不可能是毁天灭地亚当当啦……

[b]《星河舰队（Starship Titanic）》是道格拉斯·亚当斯（对，就是《银河系漫游指南》的作者……）策划的一款游戏，飞船设计人反派为骗保破坏飞船，而玩家得去寻找散落在各处的飞船AI组件，而缺失了这些组件产生的后果就叫“Spontaneous Massive Existence Failure”，也就是“自发性大规模存在危机”，还记得忧郁的马文嘛。

[c]主角为灵思风的游戏是1995年的游戏《碟形世界》。对，这是一个普爷梗……

[d]早期叫picture house/motion picture theaters，现在英国还是movie theatre。cinema是北美普遍叫法。这段是讲motion pictures→movie的语义学演化吧。

[e]他们玩的三首歌分别是《Bohemian Rhapsody》，《Under Pressure》和《You’re My Best Friend》。然后天使在“我的感觉是真实的。我真的爱你”这句时把电视切了……

Illustration Links: [Illustration 1](https://www.deviantart.com/katy133/art/Beat-Saber-1-790822643) | [Illustration 2](https://www.deviantart.com/katy133/art/Beat-Saber-2-790823284) | [Illustration 3](https://www.deviantart.com/katy133/art/Beat-Saber-3-790823498)


End file.
